Sin and Repentance
by Aolia Demeter
Summary: Three board members of Tsukino Enterprises, Mamoru Chiba, Damian Aubigne, and Setsuna Meioh decide to terminate Kenji Tsukino and take over the company. What happens when both the men are seduced by the innocence of Kenji's daughter, Usagi Tsukino?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sin and Repentance  
Rating: R for murder and sexual situations.   
Season: Modern day Tokyo-A/u   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailormoon/ Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailormoon/ Sailor Moon.   
  
Story line: Three board members of Tsukino Enterprises, Mamoru Chiba, Damian Aubigne, and Setsuna Meioh decide to terminate Kenji Tsukino and take over the company. What happens when both the men are seduced by the innocence of Kenji's daughter, Usagi Tsukino?   
  
Unlike 'Time's Abyss' this story is completely original. Please do NOT borrow (euphemism for steal) this story line.   
  
The story line is somewhat evil, but it's interesting, sort of. Right? Well, anyway here goes.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru Chiba's azure eyes sparkled with satisfaction as he sat in the quiet café. One of his hands reached across the decrepit old café table as the other gently caressed his girlfriend's palm. He felt his lips stretch into a terse smile. Damian was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. His plan was foolproof.   
  
Setsuna Meioh eyed her own coffee cup indecisively. Her magenta eyes were lost in a haze of confusion and guilt. Going through with Damian's plan meant throwing her definition of morality down the drain. It meant killing an innocent person, even if it was a crone like Kenji. Good God, it meant murder! Her shaky hand carelessly flipped the coffee mug on the table and steamy hot coffee spilt on the table.   
  
"Jésus Christ, Setsuna, you are not having second thoughts now?" Damian Aubigne spoke in his strong French accent. The sudden distress made his accent seem stronger than it was. Cascades of shining white hair fell onto his eyes, giving him almost a vulnerable look.   
  
Setsuna embarrassedly shook her head as she immediately applied her napkin on the steaming mess. "Keep your voice down Damian," she spoke softly as she saw a few heads turn at their direction.   
  
Damian raked a frustrated hand over his silvery white hair. Sighing with irritation, he glared at Mamoru, who seemed to be enjoying his friend's distress. "Mamoru, are we going to do this seriously?" he asked as his glittering diamond like eyes squinted questioningly.   
  
Mamoru sighed and looked at Setsuna for a few seconds as his hand kept caressing hers. "Yes," he said, his voice soft, trying to calm his girlfriend. "Mr. Tsukino will be alone in the Osaka penthouse, office building number twenty six. The plan you suggested would be excellent."   
  
Damian smiled, Mamoru surely had a gift for controlling Setsuna's anxiety. "Are you sure there that he will be alone?" Damian asked, his eyes narrowing.   
  
Mamoru nodded, "I'm positive. Now all we have to do is wait till tomorrow evening, Damian."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi Tsukino sat glumly inside her father's limousine. She had been sent home for two weeks from her boarding school, Helen de Saint, a prestigious school in France. The administration had accused her of what they called 'disruptive behavior.'   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, all she had done was argue with the administration about the compound rule. Was it not unfair that students were not allowed to leave the school compounds?   
  
School would be less of a vicious cage-like prison if it allowed the students to have their own free space once in a while, right? But the administration had only laughed at her chimerical reasoning.   
  
She sighed, as she flicked her streaming golden mane across her shoulders. The leather of the limousine felt so comfortable against her back as she snuggled on the seat.   
  
Her current status disrupted her comfort, though. She angrily sat upright as she remembered that she was stuck in staying in her father's penthouse in Osaka. She had wanted to stay in the family mansion here in Tokyo, but her father would not hear of letting her stay alone.   
  
According to him, there were some bad elements in the company that would do anything to hurt him, even if it meant hurting people close to him. Usagi felt cold shivers embrace her back as she tried to focus on something else.   
  
"Don't be so sad, Usa."   
  
Usagi thoughts jumped at the voice. She rolled her eyes as she turned to look at her older brother. His sunny eyes were so much like hers, as was his golden blond hair. "Jade, you scared me," she threw her pink, fluffy purse at him and smiled. She had missed her brother while she had been in school.   
  
Jadeite felt his lips rise to a smile as he caught his sister's purse. He knew he had to keep a close watch on his sister; this was not a good time for her to be in Japan. He knew that the newer faction of the board was planning some sort of a revenge for his father's decisions of not letting them join the senior board. "So, they kicked you out, huh?"   
  
Usagi glared at her brother as she searched for something else to throw at him. "For your information, they decided to let me come home for two weeks. They expect me back after that!"   
  
Jade laughed, the sound echoed in the spacious vehicle. Sitting next to her, he smiled at her. "I was only joking, Usagi," he said.   
  
"Ready to go now, Mr. Tsukino?"   
  
Jade turned to the intercom opposite to Usagi. "Yes, Ikahara-san, don't forget to stop at the Accounts building first, I have a few things I need to attend."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yes, this story is going to contain violence and sexual situations, please do not read it if you're easily offended by that kind of thing. I'm writing Mamoru's character and Aolia is writing Usagi's character.   
  
Aolia wants you to review, which should be no big surprise ^~^  
  
--Dem 


	2. Sin and Repentance 1

Title: Sin and Repentance  
Rating: R for murder and sexual situations.   
Season: Modern day Tokyo-A/u   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailormoon/ Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailormoon/ Sailor Moon.   
  
Story line: Three board members of Tsukino Enterprises, Mamoru Chiba, Damian Aubigne, and Setsuna Meioh decide to terminate Kenji Tsukino and take over the company. What happens when both the men are seduced by the innocence of Kenji's daughter, Usagi Tsukino?   
  
Unlike 'Time's Abyss' this story is completely original. Please do NOT borrow (euphemism for steal) this story line.  
  
Yay! You guys actually liked it.   
It wasn't my idea though it was Dem's ;_;   
  
Dem is having her cast removed right now. I'm in her room, and I'm bored. Her roommate is not here either and I'm scared ** this floor is haunted. Well, anyway ^_~ here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi glared at the fifty storied accounts building. The clearly labeled sign, Tsukino Enterprises glistened in the sun as she eyed it critically. Usagi sighed, she was running out of things to do.  
  
Jade had been gone inside the building for more than thirty minutes. Did he expect her to stay in the car for another thirty minutes? Brushing imaginary lint from her pink pencil skirt, Usagi clicked open the car door.   
  
"I'm going to go inside, Ikahara-san," she announced, wincing slightly. Her Japanese always sounded so ridiculous. Well, it was her father's fault if anything. She hadn't insisted in being schooled in France.   
  
She squinted her eyes as the brilliant rays of sunlight hit her on the face. Jesus, she couldn't see where she was going. Of all the bloody days to forget her sunglasses-  
  
CRASH! Usagi's thoughts were wiled aside as she crashed against someone and fell onto the ground.   
  
"Merde! Vous Condamne!" {Shit! Damn You!}  
  
Usagi stared curiously at the white haired man who had fallen beside her. His gleaming hair looked so pure, so amazingly beautiful. And his eyes, they glittered like diamonds. Regardless of the lines of anger on his face, he looked beautiful.   
  
Usagi quickly registered what he had said. How dare he curse at her when it had been his fault! Glaring angrily at the man, Usagi answered in her sarcastic voice "Vous me pardonnerez? Je n'ai pas-" {Will you forgive me? I didn't-}  
  
"Non, vous me pardonnerez?" Damian spoke before letting her complete her sentence. {No, will *you* forgive *me*?} He stared at the girl lying on the walkway. Her skirt had ridden up due to the impact of her fall. Damian felt himself stiffen as he eyed her milky thighs. Her golden hair streamed across her body, surrounding her with an ethereal halo of golden light. Damian took a deep breath before extending his hand forward.   
  
Usagi felt her body temperature rise slightly as a faint blush crept up her features. The way he was looking at her made her heart beat mercilessly against her chest. She nervously accepted his hand and hoisted herself upward.   
  
His grip was strong, yet there was something soft about his touch. Usagi smiled, apparently, his touch was as beautiful as he himself was. "Merci," she said softly, staring into his illuminative eyes.   
  
Damian smiled, letting his bright teeth reflect the sunlight. "Do not mention it," Damian replied, "I am terribly sorry for using such language earlier."   
  
Usagi grinned and the cerulean mischief in her eyes lightened. "No problem," she said, still smiling, "I've heard a lot worse."   
  
Damian clenched his hand softly around hers. For some reason, his mind refused to let her go. "I am Damian," he said, "Damian Aubigne." His eyes pieced into hers, demanding her name.   
  
"I am Usagi T-"   
  
"Usagi, get back in the car!" Jade's angry voice interrupted Usagi.   
  
Usagi immediately pulled her hand out of Damian's grasp and whirled around to face her brother. "Jade, I waited thirty minutes for you," her voice was accusing and her eyes reflected his anger.   
  
Jade sighed, he wanted his sister as far as he could get from Damian Aubigne. Damian had as many lovers as his father had cars. "Usa, I'm back now. You really need to be in Osaka by two hours."   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes; finally, she had met a dashing, handsome, romance novel hero guy. And now, she had to leave. It was not fair. Hell, life was not fair. She turned back to Damian. "See you later, Damian," she said smiling.   
  
Damian's glittering eyes were staring narrowly at Jade. What relation did he have to this golden haired angel? Was he her friend or her lover? He already knew the answer to that one, Jade was not the type of man to have female friends. Damien felt cold surges of jealousy transcend down his neck at the thought. "Good bye, Usagi," he said, making at effort to smile at her. He turned his head to look at Jade. He nodded curtly, "Jade."   
  
Jade smiled as his sunny eyes glinted dangerously, "Damian."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Damian, will you concentrate on the plan," Mamoru almost yelled at the man who seemed to be staring into space.   
  
Damian shook his head, his crystal white hair seemed unruly. "She cannot be his lover…" he mumbled to himself.   
  
Setsuna stared out of her office window. The three of them were on the thirty-fifth floor, where the junior board members had their offices. Tomorrow, if everything went according to their plan, they would be elevated to the forty-fifth floor, where the senior board members had their offices. She stared at miniscule cars on the road below.   
  
"Lover? Whose lover are you talking about?" Mamoru's jovial voice interrupted Setsuna's thoughts.   
  
Setsuna smiled slyly, her magenta eyes crinkling. "Are you jealous of Jade, Damian?" her lips curled up in humor.   
  
Damian glared at his colleagues, "Non, I am not jealous of Jade. I was merely curious about his new lover, that is all."   
  
The humorous glint from Mamoru's azure eyes faded as grim lines etched his face. "Well, don't be curious. We have an important mission tonight, we do not need your whimisical fallacies."   
  
Damian turned serious though the delicate frown on his brow remained. "Fine then. Let us discuss what we will be doing."   
  
Mamoru nodded, his hands shifted the ebony bangs that had fallen on his eyes. "I have taken the liberty of making sure that the hot water tab in his penthouse doesn't work. At approximately ten o'clock, Kenji takes his night shower before sleeping. He will call the Support on the ground floor. I have had the phone lines switched so he will be calling this phone." Reaching into his suit jacket, Mamoru handed Damian a small cell phone.   
  
Damian took the phone and eyes Mamoru questioningly. "And this phone is in your name?"   
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes, "No, this phone is not in my name, it is under Mes Yamamoto's name."   
  
Setsuna rose at the sound of the name, "Mes Yamamoto, the Senior Board head?" she asked.   
  
Mamoru smiled, "Of course, who else would we want to blame the horrible murder of Kenji Tsukino on? With Yamamoto gone, we can easily take over the senior board."   
  
Damian smiled, "The other senior board members are like sheep, with Kenji gone and Yamamoto unable to help them, they will never vote against us."   
  
Setsuna, however, was not smiling. Yamamoto, though a ruthless business man, was an innocent. They would be ruining his life for their crimes. She lost herself in a haze of guilt before regaining her consciousness.   
  
"And what about Jade?" she asked. "With his father dead, he will be the new president. He will never vote for the merger of the Junior and Senior board."   
  
Damian frowned, remembering the earlier events of the day. "Jade will not be a problem," he said. "He does not have his father's aura. The board will never listen to him."   
  
Mamoru smiled at his friend's sudden anger, "why the sudden animosity, Damian?" he teased.   
  
Damian shook his silvery mane out of his eyes. He did not bother answering Mamoru as he recalled the golden haired angel that lay on the ground. The way her hair had shined, reflecting the sunlight in his eyes. What was it about her that had captivated him like this?   
  
Setsuna stared at Damian disbelievingly, apparently, this woman he had claimed to meet earlier had really made an impression on him. She looked at Mamoru who was doing the same thing. She smiled at him upon meeting his eyes.   
  
Mamoru's eyes turned a deep shade of indigo as he looked at his fiancé's magenta eyes. Tomorrow, after the boards merged, he would give her a proper ring. One much better than she was wearing now. But first, he had to make sure that Kenji Tsukino was out of the picture. "Right," he said curtly, "we should not contact each other until eight o'clock this evening. We will meet in the café outside Office Building twenty six. Until then, we shouldn't be seen together in public."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Jade, what's your problem!" Usagi exclaimed as soon as they were in the car alone.   
  
Jade was not amused. He would not have his sister close to men like Damian Aubigne. "Usagi, please, we have to reach Narita Airport in less then twenty minutes. We cannot waste time talking to Damian Aubigne of all people." (Yes, there is a real airport called Narita)  
  
Usagi quieted. She was expecting some lame answer like, 'stay away from Damian' or something equally ridiculous.   
  
Jade smiled, he knew telling a girl to stay away from certain types of men would only serve the opposite. He turned serious. "Usagi," he said, his tone somber. "Father has refused to keep a body guard outside the building, so I need you to be on your guard, alright?"   
  
Usagi's cobalt blue eyes widened curiously. A bodyguard? Jade thought father needed a bodyguard? "Jade, you worry too much," she said, letting a small smile play on her lips.   
  
"Usa…" Jade groaned, trying to make her understand the asperity of father's situation. "Usa this is serious!"  
  
Usagi laughed, the sound twinkled like glass bells, "I was only joking Jade." The laughter remained in her sunny eyes. "Sure, I'll call you if anything happens."   
  
Jade smiled at her, his eyes reflected her sunny ones. "Terminal sixty nine A, Usa, don't forget," he said as Ikahara-san opened the door for her to leave the car.   
  
Usagi glared at him mockingly, "I am not that much of an idiot, Jade." She grinned at him one last time. "Bye, Jade," she said before turning around and walking through the automatic doors of Narita airport.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Review please? I promise, I'll write faster the faster you review.   
  
That's it. We'll probably have the next chapter out sometime next weekend. Till then ^^  
  
Next chapter preview: Kenji is murdered. Damian learns of Usagi's relation to Jade. Mamoru and Usagi share a compromising moment. And Setsuna notices the bond between Mamoru (her fiancé) and Usagi. 


	3. Sin and Repentance 2

Title: Sin and Repentance  
Questions? aolia_chan@hotmail.com, demeter_chan@hotmail.com   
Rating: R for premeditated murder and sexual situations.   
Season: Modern day Tokyo-A/U (A/R) whichever   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailormoon/ Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailormoon/ Sailor Moon.   
  
Story line: Three board members of Tsukino Enterprises, Mamoru Chiba, Damian Aubigne, and Setsuna Meioh decide to terminate Kenji Tsukino and take over the company. What happens when both the men are seduced by the innocence of Kenji's daughter, Usagi Tsukino?   
  
Notes: Thank you Ariel ^^  
Notes: Ikoku does not exist. Kenji's wife (deceased) and Usagi's mother's was Serenity.   
Edit: wanted to add more author's notes. This is an alternate reality in which basically all the characters are going to show up. And yes, Jade is Jadeite (who else would he be?)  
*and one more thing, we cannot e-mail people everytime we release a new chapter -.-  
you're going to have to check every weekend to see if we've updated or not ^^  
--And Aolia wants you to review.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The monotonous limo ride from Itami airport was taking the word boring to new heights. Usagi stared dully at the busy Osaka streets. She tilted her head and stole a meek glance at her father. He seemed to be busy on the laptop typing something, which she was sure, was quite insignificant. Sighing loudly, Usagi blew her golden bangs, trying to get his interest.   
  
Kenji smiled silently. He had always known of his daughter's attention grabbing tactics. Pretending not to notice her, he nonchalantly kept typing on his laptop.   
  
Usagi glared at her so called father. It was bad enough that she had to come to Osaka; now, she not only had to spend two extremely dull days in the penthouse, but she also had to put of with her workaholic father. Rolling her eyes, she went back to judging the people on the streets.   
  
Kenji shut his laptop as the limousine came to a halt. "Usagi," he addressed his daughter unflappably, "are you done watching the traffic, or whatever else you're doing?"   
  
Usagi frowned as she turned away from the window, embarrassed. She hadn't noticed the car stop. The smiling twinkle she saw in her father's eyes, however, changed her embarrassment to anger. So, he thought this was a joke? Glaring angrily at Kenji, she nodded. "Yes daddy, I'm done. And you are done staring at your computer screen, I see."   
  
Kenji smiled, unable to resist any longer. "Let's go inside without fighting in front of the driver ne Usagi?"   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and blew her bangs again. "Sure daddy, I don't see why not."   
  
The blatant sarcasm in her voice only brought another smile to her father's lips. She looked so much Serenity when she rolled her eyes like that. He sighed, dead memories of Serenity would serve no purpose to him now.   
  
"Daddy, are you coming?"   
  
Kenji shook his head as Usagi's exasperated voice interrupted his thoughts. Walking over to the glass elevator in the office building, he looked at his daughter's aloof expression. Apparently, she had chosen to ignore him just he had ignored her. "So, Usa, what happened in school?" he asked, trying to make a conversation.   
  
So, he wanted to talk now, did he? Usagi was not going to give him the satisfaction. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, daddy," her voice sounded tired.   
  
"You know, Shingo is doing fine in his school. He got elected as the president of his class." Kenji smiled harder as he saw her frown.   
  
Usagi chose not to say anything. How dare he compare her to Shingo? He knew she hated it when he did that. Regressing back into trying to ignore him, she stepped inside the glass elevator.   
  
"Is the building floor that interesting, Usa?" Kenji asked, the apparent humor in his voice, indicating his purpose.   
  
Usagi merely nodded as she refused to look at him. She continued to ignore him until deep rumbling in her stomach reminded her of her hunger. She had had nothing to eat since… Hell, she had not eaten since breakfast!   
  
For Usagi Tsukino, not eating for more than four hours was sacrilegious, it was profane, heck, it was heretical. Pulling on her father's arm as the elevator stopped, she looked at him demandingly. "Daddy, what about dinner, what are we going to have?" Her eyes were wide with concern, as if her question was a life or death situation.   
  
Kenji gulped. He knew how much his daughter revered food. Absently, he hadn't thought much about food, of all things. Kenji looked at Usagi's round blue eyes, hoping his answer would satisfy her. "Usa-hime, I thought that since we haven't had a family meal for years now, why don't I make dinner?"   
  
Usagi couldn't believe her ears. Her father? Make dinner? The last time he'd tried to do that, he'd set off a kitchen fire. Not only that, the man could not cook to save his life. Usagi would rather eat a thousand airplane meals than her father's cooking. She forced herself to breathe calmly. "Daddy, why don't we order takeout? Or we could go out to eat?"   
  
Kenji sighed, somewhat relieved. She hadn't started wailing yet, there was still a glimmer of hope. "No, Usagi, I insist. Besides, I will probably make ramen noodles. It won't be too bad, Usagi."   
  
Usagi skulked angrily as she walked out of the elevator into and into the apartment. This particular one was just so… drab. It was done in what her father called 'post modern' style. The interior was chrome colored. Everything from the furniture to the tapestry was metallic enough to make her eyes ache. Glaring critically at her surroundings, she made her way to the bathroom. "Daddy, I'm taking a shower," she yelled before slamming the bathroom door.   
  
Kenji progressed into the kitchen until he heard a shrill scream come from the guest bathroom.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Damian eyed the rickety, decrepit café stool distastefully before sighing and sitting down. His hands were nervously clenched into tight fists and the lines evident on his forehead gave away his troubled disposition. He narrowed his eyes at the filthy coffee cup, which the waitress had sloppily placed on the table.   
  
"The coffee is not that bad is it?"   
  
Damian looked up to see Setsuna approach him. He nodded curtly. "Do not tell me you're actually going to drink this filthy thing."   
  
Setsuna didn't bother answering him as she sat on the stool opposite to him. "Where's Mamoru?" she asked, her magenta eyes aloof.   
  
Damian smiled as he saw her attempts to hide her nervousness. She was so easy to read, it was actually pathetic. "Having second thoughts, Setsuna?" he asked softly. His glittering eyes were laced with resentment. He had never liked Setsuna's 'holier than thou' attitude.   
  
Setsuna smiled, but without her eyes, her lips twisted into a smirk. "Are you, Damian?" she asked. Her eyes reflecting his resentment.   
  
"Stop it, both of you."   
  
Setsuna and Damian stopped their personal war as Mamoru sat down next to Setsuna. His azure eyes were slightly amused. He was dressed in a black leather jacket accompanied by black jeans. His ebony hair fell roughly against his forehead, emphasizing the indigo blaze in his eyes.   
  
"It's eight o'clock Mamoru," Damian stated, "Is everything in order?"   
  
Mamoru smiled, the azure in his eyes glistened dangerously. "Of course. In two hours, Kenji will call the Support through his cell phone. Since he wants to relax this weekend, he has had the phone lines disconnected. We will walk to the building approximately after ten minutes. We will be taking the stairs located at the back, the second fire escape. From what I've heard, no one uses those stairs."  
  
"You need an activation card to enter the building, Mamoru," Damian said. His eyes intent on finding a mistake in the plan. Setsuna had been right, he was not ready to do this. "You need two cards, one for the entrance to the back, and another for the door that leads to the stairs."   
  
Mamoru grinned, the brilliant azure in his eyes were gleaming like twin indigo spheres of fire. He reached into his black leather jacket and pulled out what looked like two credit cards. "Here," he said, placing the cards on the table.   
  
Setsuna's eyes widened. Being Junior Board members, none of them had entrance cards to any of the buildings except for Accounts. Seizing the cards before Damian, she turned to look at Mamoru. "Where did you get these?" she asked, her eyes widening.   
  
Mamoru's grin widened. "That, love, is none of your business…"   
  
Damian was about to object when he was cut off by the ringing of a phone. His eyes were glued to the phone Mamoru was holding. "Mamoru, you told me Kenji would call at ten."   
  
Mamoru ignored Damian as he curiously answered the phone. "Hello?" he said in a higher voice.   
  
Setsuna looked intently at her fiancé as he spoke to Kenji. Her earlier efforts to hide her nervousness were of no use. Taking deep breaths, Setsuna tried controlling her shaky hands.   
  
Damian's glittering eyes were for once, unfocused. As soon as Mamoru clicked the phone shut, he rose. "What did he want?"   
  
The glaze in Mamoru's eyes was replaced by opaque seriousness. "Kenji called for plumbing support," he said, "maybe he decided to take his bath early today." His tone was light, as if he were telling a joke.   
  
Setsuna gripped the decrepit wooden table to keep her hands from shaking visibly. "What are we going to do?" she asked.   
  
Mamoru sighed, "What can we do?" A thin smile etched his lips, "we have to continue with the plan, what else?"   
  
Damian rose from the rickety café stool. "If I may make a suggestion, Mamoru, your girlfriend is too weak. She might be a hindrance…"   
  
Mamoru nodded, he looked at Setsuna. "I need you to get back in your car and go home right now, Sets," he said soothingly. His eyes had softened, making his appearance gentler than it actually was. Once again, Mamoru knew exactly how to handle her.   
  
Setsuna did not meet his eyes. She had so wanted to be rid of Kenji, and do things differently in Tsukino enterprises. But apparently, she did not have the courage for this type of action. Picking up her purse from the café table, she turned around and left the café through the front exit, not bothering to look at either of the men.  
  
Damian took in a deep breath. "Is she strong enough to handle this?" he asked, indicating Setsuna's retreating figure.   
  
Mamoru smiled, "no," he said simply before picking up the activation cards from the table. "Should we leave?" his question was mild, he was asking a trivial question.   
  
Damian smiled at his friend's ruthlessness. He knew there was a hidden agenda when it came to the hate Mamoru felt for Kenji, but what exactly the agenda was, Damian did not know. Nodding brusquely, he walked out of the café's front entrance.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi sat down on the bed, glaring at nothing in particular. This was not turning out to be a nice day. She shivered as she remembered the biting cold water she had had to face in the shower.   
  
She rolled her eyes at the thought of her father making dinner in the kitchen. Letting a small smile shape her lips, she giggled softly. Would Jade consider their father making dinner a serious enough problem for her to call him?   
  
"Now what should I do?" she spoke aloud walking aimlessly around the room. Usagi searched the guest room in order to find something interesting, at least until her father had made dinner.   
  
A bright portrait, contrasting the dullness of the room caught her eyes. She scrutinized the family portrait, her eyes narrowing. Her father was on the far right with Jade and her standing in the middle. Her mother was situated on the far left. Usagi sighed, she could not remember much of her mother, but she still could picture her eyes sometimes. Her soft cobalt eyes were so serene, so peaceful, they defined her name so well.   
  
Usagi's memories were interrupted by a soft thud coming from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. If Jade were present, he would have told her that her eyes would be stuck that way. Sighing loudly, she opened the door and walked onto the corridor that led to the kitchen, ready to give her dad the 'I told you so' speech.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Damian felt the adrenaline rush up his system as they climbed up the stairs.   
  
Sensing his friend's anxiety, Mamoru smiled. "Cannot handle pressure, Damian?" he asked, his voice neutral.   
  
Damian smiled back, though his eyes glittered treacherously. "And you can, do you even know how we are going to kill him? The earlier plan will not work."   
  
Mamoru raised a brow at the directness of the question. "You would think that I did not come prepared?" Mamoru's sapphire eyes smiled at Damian.   
  
Damian nearly growled. "What are we going to do, Mamoru?"   
  
Mamoru sighed, "If you insist, I will ruin the surprise for you." Saying that, he reached into his black leather jacket and pulled out two small semi-automatic guns encased with silencers. He smiled harder upon seeing the shock in Damian's face. He handed Damian one of the guns and kept the other himself.   
  
Damian couldn't lift his eyes off the illegal weapon in his hand. "There will be a murder investigation if they find bullets in his body, Mamoru," he had to try twice before finding his voice.   
  
Mamoru grinned, "These guns are registered in Yamamoto's name, Damian. I know that he is in some motel room with some whore right now. Nobody knows where he is, so if the police want to convict someone, they will convict him."   
  
Damian's dazzling eyes widened at the sheer callousness in Mamoru's eyes. His lips were slightly parted as he looked at the man, whom he classified as a friend. "Who's going to shoot him?" Damian asked.   
  
Mamoru laughed aloud. "Too many questions, Damian," he stated. "Either you can shoot him, or I will. Or we are going to shoot him together. Logical, isn't it?"   
  
Damian's perfectly aligned brows furrowed. Why was Mamoru not answering his questions properly?   
  
"Well, Damian, here we are. Are you ready?" Mamoru's eyes gleamed with an eerie shade of indigo light.   
  
Damian breathed deeply. "Yes," he said quietly and followed Mamoru to the apartment door. His eyes widened with surprise as Mamoru simply clicked the door open.   
  
"Kenji said he would keep the door open for plumbing support," Mamoru explicated upon Damian's disclosure.   
  
Damian mutely nodded as he followed Mamoru to the penthouse kitchen. He could hear someone cooking over there. The sight of Kenji with a cook book on one hand and a tomato on another greeted his eyes.   
  
"Kenji-san," Mamoru said with mock reverence, smiling as the man faced him.   
  
Kenji whirled around to face two of his Junior Board members. He recognized one as Mamoru Chiba and another as Damian something. He was about to answer when his eyes traveled to the gun Mamoru was holding. The cook book from Kenji's hand slipped and fell onto the floor with a thud.   
  
Damian had the urge to laugh, he had never expected to see Kenji Tsukino with a cook book and a tomato. Kenji's shock eased his own nervousness a little, as he steadied his hold in the gun. His ears heard a click that came from the left corridor.   
  
--  
What happened then was too quick for any human eyes or ears to follow.   
Kenji Tsukino hit the floor as a single bullet hit the left side of his chest, as Mamoru led Damian out of the apartment.   
--  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi screamed. The sound echoed through the apartment before hitting her ears. She couldn't seem to stop.   
  
She had wanted to see how much her father was abusing the kitchen when she'd seen him lying on the floor in a pool of blood.   
  
With as much speed as she could garner, Usagi ran to the kitchen phone, and dialed Jade's number. She slammed the phone when it did not work.   
  
Thinking impulsively, Usagi grabbed her purse and ran to the elevator. She would find a payphone and call Jade immediately.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"That was not hard, was it?"   
  
Damian looked at Mamoru, though his eyes somewhere else. "There was someone else in the apartment," he said.   
  
Mamoru sighed, "It doesn't matter, Damian. What matters is we got the job done. Tomorrow, the senior and junior boards will merge. We can then run Jade out of the presidency."   
  
Damian felt some relief. Mamoru was right, with Kenji out of the game, they could run Tsukino Enterprises. "Why do you have such hate toward the Tsukino family, Mamoru?" he asked curiously.   
  
Mamoru, however, was not paying attention to Damian. He was looking outside the Café window. Some blonde woman looked like she was trying to use the payphone, 'trying' being the key word. He nearly smiled as she slammed down the receiver.   
  
Damian growled irritably when Mamoru did not answer his question. "Just what is it that is so interesting?" he asked. He turned around to look at what Mamoru found so amusing. He squinted his eyes as he saw the lustrous blond hair that nearly reached the ground. His eyes wide with recognition, Damian rose immediately. "That's Usagi," he said, walking, or nearly running, out of the café, toward the payphone.   
  
Mamoru followed Damian absently. "You mean that she's the woman you were talking about earlier?" he asked. He sounded like he was restraining an enormous urge to laugh. Almost as if he knew something that Damian did not.   
  
Damian, however, did not bother to answer him. He immediately walked across the street, regardless of the traffic sign. "Usagi!" he called, not caring if he looked like a raving lunatic.   
  
Usagi whirled around upon hearing her name. Her eyes widened with recognition as she saw the man she had fallen onto earlier. Damian Aubigne. His white hair was flying around him, like an aura, making him look ethereal. Usagi felt some comfort at seeing a familiar face. Behind him, she saw a man with ebony hair, and unfathomable azure eyes. "Damian," she said as he reached her.   
  
Damian looked at her tear streaked face as he opened his arms and held her. She was so warm, so perfect, so tender. "What's wrong, Usagi, who were you trying to call?" he asked.   
  
Usagi pulled away from him, not caring enough to blush. "I have to call the police and my brother," she said. Her body shook violently as she experienced a burst of fresh new tears.   
  
Damian stroked her hair gently. "You can use this," he said giving her his phone. He refrained from asking any questions.   
  
Usagi took the phone, thanking him with her gracious eyes. She immediately dialed Jade's personal number. "Jade," she whispered, not quite knowing how to tell him, "I need you to come here, daddy's been shot."   
  
Damian reeled at her words, the impact of his realization hitting him with full force.   
  
Jade was her brother, and Kenji was her…father?   
  
That meant, she was the second person in the penthouse. He stood there frozen, unable to say anything.   
  
"What happened, Usagi? You are Kenji's daughter aren't you?"   
  
Damian turned at Mamoru's voice. His attention returned to Usagi who was still hyperventilating. "Do not ask that now, Mamoru," he said, trying to gain control of his voice.   
  
Usagi smiled gratefully at Damian before dialing the police number.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What if she saw us?"   
  
"How could she have? She didn't act like she recognized us, Mamoru!"   
  
"You are willing to risk that, Damian?"   
  
"She doesn't know anything Mamoru!"   
  
Damian had convinced Usagi, upon calling the police, to go inside the café, where she would be safe. She had gone to the restroom to recollect herself and the two men were left to arguing.   
  
Damian arose when he saw her come back. She seemed so small, so delicate. He wanted to envelope her from the world and keep her for himself. "Your brother's plane should be here in thirty minutes, Usagi," he said.   
  
Usagi stared at the floor, her body still shaking slightly. She lifted her head to look at Damian's eyes. "Will he be alright?" she whispered as her frame shook more.   
  
Damian groaned at the amount of anxiety in her eyes. He attempted to smile at her, "Do you want me to go to the airport and bring him?"   
  
Usagi looked at him graciously, unable to speak. Her body was still in a level of shock, so it was hard for her to control certain things.   
  
Mamoru, meanwhile, found this drama far too amusing. Since when did Damian care about little girls? He stopped the corners of his mouth to keep from smiling.   
  
Wincing slightly as he felt Damian glare at him from behind, Mamoru faced Usagi. Her golden tresses were unruly, her eyes were smudged with tears, and her clothes were ruffled. He eyed her appearance critically before speaking. "Why don't we wait for Damian and your brother in my car? I assume that you are not used to a place like this?"   
  
Usagi was too distressed to notice Mamoru's mocking tone. She nodded and waited for him to lead her to his car.   
  
Damian looked at her retreating figure before walking to the parking building across the street, where his car was parked. He and Mamoru had made sure that they had parked in separate parking buildings. Setsuna, on the other hand, had flown to Osaka and taken a taxi.   
  
Usagi's presence had shot the acuity of their plan to hell. He sighed as he realized that confronting Usagi had not been the smartest thing for him to have done. An emotion close to fear filled Damian as he realized that he would have repeated his actions had he the chance.   
  
Damian pressed his key ring switch a little too hard. Sighing as he got inside his 1960 Mercedes Benz, Damian held his head in his hands. What had been done, was done, there was nothing anyone could do to undo their actions. Convincing himself that Kenji deserved the death, Damian shifted the gear into drive.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru looked at the teary girl curiously. She had her head rested on her knees as her blond hair enveloped her entire body. Why did he have the sudden urge to place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her? Why did he want to run his hands through the silky blond river of her hair? Mamoru shook his head, these thoughts were driving him insane.   
  
Kenji was a murdering bastard who deserved the death. In fact, in Mamoru's opinion, he deserved a more horrible death, one full of pain and anguish. Too bad he died so quickly…  
  
"Excuse me-"  
  
Mamoru wiped the smile from his face as he turned to look at Usagi. "Yes?" he asked, his deep voice filling the compact Porsche.   
  
"Do you have a handkerchief?" Usagi asked, embarrassed slightly.   
  
Mamoru looked at her for a few seconds. "I think there's a box of tissues in the back seat," he said. He sighed as she kept looking at him. Twisting his back, he reached into the back seat, trying to reach the box of tissues that Setsuna had left in the backseat.   
  
Usagi watched Mamoru intently. Something about his appearance, his voice was so comforting. Especially his voice, which was like a warm blanket.   
  
Mamoru shifted, somewhat uncomfortable. Why did she have to lean so close to him? Moreover, why were her shirt's top two buttons loose? Mamoru closed his eyes to keep himself from peering at her chest as his breathing deepened.   
  
"Excuse me-"   
  
Opening his eyes abruptly, Mamoru stared into the girl's eyes. The sheer innocence present in her lipid orbs nearly made him shiver. "What?" he asked, his voice sounding gruff.   
  
"my tissues…" Usagi said nervously.  
  
"Here," Mamoru said, grabbing a few tissues from the box and extending his hand, a little too quickly.   
  
Usagi gasped as she felt his hand graze her breast. Her eyes widened to their fullest, as she stared at him, unsure of what to do. Yanking the tissues out of his hand, Usagi went back to crying silently with her head on her knees.   
  
Mamoru resisted an urge to slap his hand on his head. Why the hell did he have to be so-  
  
"Excuse me…" Mamoru's thoughts were interrupted yet again.   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
Usagi grimaced. The blaze in his eyes made her scared. "I, I just wanted more tissues…" she said meekly, her eyes overflowing.   
  
Mamoru sighed, "fine," he said as he twisted his upper body, reaching into the backseat to get more tissues.   
  
Usagi leaned closer to Mamoru as he reached back. Unfortunately, Usagi's leaned too hard, causing Mamoru's twisted body to loose control and fall atop hers.   
  
Usagi didn't dare move. Her breathing stilled as she felt his chest move against hers. The gear shift of the car pressing on her back did not seem to hurt her. The tiny hairs on her neck rose as she tried to speak.   
  
Mamoru couldn't move. He didn't want to move. The girl below him was so soft. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her small body and hold her.   
  
Mamoru shook his head as he heard a loud tapping sound on the window. He immediately sat up and opened the door.   
  
"Jade!" Usagi cried as she saw her brother, who was throwing murderous glances at Mamoru's direction.   
  
Mamoru winced as the girl opened the door and ran up to her brother. Jesus! Her voice was unbearably high when she screamed like that. He then turned to look at Damian and surprisingly Setsuna. Mamoru raised his brows slightly, indicating his surprise at her presence.   
  
Damian was less than pleased to see Mamoru and Usagi in such a position. He felt certain possessiveness when it came to that girl; a possessiveness that was beginning to feel ludicrous. "Mamoru," he said, trying to explain Setsuna's presence, "I called Setsuna as well, she was already in the airport when Jade arrived."   
  
Mamoru nodded. Apparently, Setsuna had been waiting for her flight. There would be no suspicion upon the three of them, if Setsuna had not been present during the murder, would it? Perhaps, perhaps not.   
  
Setsuna meanwhile was looking at the small girl who was clinging to Jade. Her Magenta eyes constricted narrowly as jealousy seeped into her soul.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ages:   
Usagi: 16   
Jade: 24  
Mamoru: 24  
Damian: 24  
Setsuna: 25 ^^ 


	4. Sin and Repentance 3

Title: Sin and Repentance  
Questions? aolia_chan@hotmail.com, demeter_chan@hotmail.com we are two people, not one insane schizophrenic.   
  
Rating: R for premeditated murder and sexual situations.   
Season: Modern day Tokyo-A/U (A/R) whichever   
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailormoon/ Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailormoon/ Sailor Moon.   
  
Story line: Three board members of Tsukino Enterprises, Mamoru Chiba, Damian Aubigne, and Setsuna Meioh decide to terminate Kenji Tsukino and take over the company. What happens when both the men are seduced by the innocence of Kenji's daughter, Usagi Tsukino?   
  
Notes: our beloved Mamo-chan is not an insane chainsaw murderer. Damian is Demando (Diamond), Jade is Jadeite, and Kazuo is Kunzite. This will not be a Senshi/General *romance.*   
  
******This is completely AU therefore there is quite a lot of OCC-ness, grammar isn't perfect when you have a history major and a bio major writing, and please (PLEASE) don't e-mail either one of us stating how much you hate the Sets/Mamo pairing.*********  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you sure that girl saw nothing?" Setsuna asked, her magenta eyes intent as she clasped both Mamoru's hands with hers. She did not flinch as she peered into the indigo fire of his eyes.   
  
Mamoru laughed, the lines formed a gleeful expression. He tilted his head to look into her eyes. "Think I could have been careless, Sets?" His voice, however, was expressionless.  
  
Setsuna's brows furrowed. She could not tell what he was thinking when his voice sounded so mild. His laugh had an uneasy edge to it that sent shivers down her spine. "No," she said, controlling her shivers, refusing to let him disturb her peace, "I was merely curious."   
  
"She heard nothing," Damian said, cutting into their conversation. He leaned back into the overstuffed black leather sofa, letting the couch support his tension. They had left for Tokyo right away and congregated in Mamoru's apartment located in the Ginza district.   
  
Damian sat up after a few moments to pour himself his third glass of merlot. Taking the wine glass to his lips, he relaxed into the sofa, letting it support him once more.   
  
"Drinking will not calm your soul, Damian," Setsuna spoke from across the room. She smiled as she saw his angry eyes glare directly at her face. "Are you that weak?"   
  
Damian gulped down the remainder and poured himself another glass. "You should be the one to talk, mon ami," Damian said, baring his teeth in a wild grin. "You were the one who could not face punishing Kenji for his crimes."   
  
Setsuna paled. Her weakness sickened her to some degree. Forcing her tensed temperament to calm down, she gazed serenely at Damian. "Your eyes are beginning to turn red, Damian," she said softly. "Can you not handle your liquor?" She emulated Mamoru's tone, his style.   
  
Damian rose, his gait shaky. "Setsuna-"  
  
Mamoru, who had been all too amused at both his friends, finally rose. The azure in his eyes twinkled with bemusement and his lips curled up to a blithe smile. "Damian sit down," he interrupted the drunk man. "The alcohol has started affecting you and I suggest you keep quiet before you say anything you will regret." He looked at Setsuna, who was sitting next to him. "Do not tempt him, Sets," he said, "you will not like his anger."   
  
Setsuna thought of arguing but chose not to. Arguing with fools was no basis for a real argument. She turned her cold magenta eyes toward Mamoru. "Who killed him?" she asked, feeling proud of not stammering. She kept all emotion out of her face as she looked at her fiancé.   
  
The amusement in Mamoru's face died down. His eyes dulled as the azure blaze faded. "We don't know," he said simply, his brows were raised and his forehead had high lines giving him a quizzical look.   
  
Setsuna laughed, this was an answer she had not expected. Since when was Mamoru ever unsure of anything? "How?" she asked.   
  
Mamoru smiled when he heard her laughter. Apparently, she was not as weak as Damian classified her. "We each had a gun," he said, "she the girl opened her door, one of us accidentally shot Kenji; we were both shocked enough to not know which one of us shot the bastard." His smile widened as Setsuna's expression turned from amusement to that of mild shock. "We decided not to find out whose gun shot the bullet…"   
  
"Where are the guns now?" Setsuna interrupted him. Her eyes turned sharp, almost acerbic.   
  
Mamoru put his arm around her shoulders as he sank into the sofa, very much as Damian had. Placing one of his hands on her hair, he softly massaged her head. "The guns were cleaned of any possible fingerprints and disposed into the dumpster behind the office building. From what I've heard, the police has already found and identified them as belonging to Mes Yamamoto."   
  
Setsuna's eyes narrowed. So their plan had worked. They were going to get away with this grisly and somewhat ridiculous murder… Everything she had ever wanted was coming true. She would get to be a Senior Board member, she would gain four percent of company stock, and she would finally marry her fiancé. Nevertheless, why was she not satisfied? Moreover, what was it about the girl that had made her jealous? Mamoru loathed Kenji and the entire Tsukino family with a fierce passion; he would never have anything to do with that girl…   
  
"Thinking something?" Mamoru asked her, his other hand slid off her shoulders and onto her back, rubbing ever so slightly.   
  
Setsuna reached behind her body and stopped his hand. She smiled as she saw a slight flame of surprise pass through the azure fire of his eyes. "Something important, Mamoru," she said.   
  
"It was not Kenji's daughter, Usagi, was it?" Damian spoke, his voice somewhat slurred. He daintily raised the wine glass to his lips, sipping the liquid.   
  
Damian was sprawled on his back, the whiteness of his hair contrasting sharply with the ebony colored sofa. His wild and unruly hair was ruffled in every direction, giving him an almost vulnerable look. Damian's glittering china-blue eyes gaped serenely at the ceiling and his legs were stretched across the sofa. He looked like an exquisite statue, almost unreal.   
  
Setsuna, however, was not impressed. She bluntly stared at him before speaking. "Mamoru tells me, Usagi was the girl you met earlier today Damian, how convenient for you."   
  
Damian rose sharply, shaking his head as the silvery mane clouded his eyes. "Convenient for what?" The slur in his voice was gone, leaving him fully alert.   
  
Mamoru put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, quieting her. His eyes pierced into Damian's, commanding his attention. "You do realize that the girl possesses a potential threat toward us do you not?"   
  
Damian frowned, his brows daintily scrunched. "I thought we already established that she did not see anything."  
  
Mamoru raised his brows, a bit amused that Damian would defend the Tsukino girl. "Perhaps the shock has delayed her senses. That does tend to happen sometimes, Damian."   
  
Harshly placing his wine glass on the coffee table next to the sofa, Damian glared at Mamoru. His friend was correct, as usual. Usagi's senses could have been delayed. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, his eyes intent.   
  
Mamoru sighed; his eyes took on his mild expression. Tilting his eyes, he looked at Damian. "I want you to talk to her; I want you to gain her trust."   
  
Setsuna breathed in slowly, she was not beginning to like Mamoru's plan. Regardless of what Kenji had done, that girl was innocent. Something in her could not let these men destroy that innocence… But then, what could she truly do? Though she had not physically murdered Kenji, she definitely was an accessory to murder. Setsuna clamed herself, she would do what she had to do.  
  
Damian smiled, his eyes looked dazed as he sat back down, sinking into the sofa. "Gain her trust?" he asked, the slur returning in his speech. "That is not all that you want me to do, is it, mon ami?" Damian asked, a sly smile forming on his lips.   
  
Mamoru smiled back at Damian's perceptiveness. "She is sixteen, Damian, how hard can it be for you, Damian Aubigne, to gain her confidence?"   
  
Damian leaned forward as he picked up the wineglass. "If you insist," he said before drinking the remaining wine in one drunken gulp.   
  
Setsuna rolled her eyes as she muttered something that very much sounded like 'men.' Looking into Mamoru's eyes, she smiled. "You would do that to a child of sixteen, Mamoru?" she asked, her voice as mild as his.   
  
Mamoru did not smile back; there was a flash of emotion in his eyes as he looked back at Setsuna. "What do you suggest?"   
  
Setsuna abruptly stopped smiling. "I suggest nothing Mamoru, this was your plan. It is up to you, how you choose to execute it." She arose as she made her way to the apartment door. Turning back, she looked at her fiancé. "I will leave now," she said, her voice perfunctory. "Keep Damian here tonight. He isn't fit to drive."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jade lay his sister on her bed, gently touching her tear streaked face. She looked so tired. Even in her sleep, her brows seemed constricted with hidden tension. Sighing softly, Jade left her room, making sure to close the door noiselessly.   
  
They had spent four hours in the Osaka police department, four unnecessary hours of questioning. Usa had had to relate her story a thousand times before the police let them leave. Even then, Jade had had to threaten them with a lawsuit. His sister had been through enough hell and he would not have the police or anyone else trouble her further.   
  
Instead of going to their mansion, Jade had chosen their former house in the Juuban district for security reasons. If killing their father was the plan of the junior board members, then there was no way he would let Usa out of his sight.   
  
He felt himself smile as his mind clouded with bitterness and anger. How convenient that Mamoru and Damian happened to be near the murder scene.   
  
"Jade?"   
  
Jade turned back to see his sister open her bedroom door. "Usa, I'm sorry I woke you," he said quietly, "go back to sleep."   
  
Usagi looked at him, her eyes questioning, "why did you bring me here?"   
  
Jade smiled, he walked up to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "We will be safer here, Usa," he said, calming her with the warmth of his hands.   
  
Usagi leaned her head against his chest as she let his warmness soothe her mind. "I cannot sleep in this house, Jade," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "It reminds me of her… They're both gone… gone…"   
  
Jade sighed; he had been a fool. Why had he not thought of that? This was the house they had lived in until their mother's death. Usagi did not need to be reminded of her right now of all times.   
  
Jade wrapped his arms around Usagi, cradling her with his assurance. "We still have each other right?"   
  
When Usagi did not answer, Jade pulled back and lifted her head as he looked into her eyes. "We have Shingo as well," he said, smiling.   
  
Usagi returned his smile weakly. "I'm not sure that is a good thing," she said with attempted humor.   
  
Jade smiled as he placed his arms around her once again. "I have called his school; he should be arriving in the Tokyo International Airport at eleven o'clock in the morning."   
  
"I wish she was here, Jade," Usagi said, her voice muffled against his chest. "She would have-"  
  
"She's gone, Usa," Jade's voice came out a little harshly. "There's no point in dwelling in the past."   
  
Usagi sighed, she hated facing reality. Jade was right, she was gone and would never return. "I'm sorry Jade," she said, her voice shaky, "I miss her so much."   
  
Jade sighed as he held her tighter. She was much younger than he was, so of course, she did not understand these things properly. "I'm sorry, Usa. I shouldn't have snapped at you," he led her back into the tiny bedroom that had been hers years ago. The pink bunny sheets on the bed almost made him smile. His sister had always had this insanely ridiculous obsession with bunny rabbits.   
  
Usagi leaned on her brother as he sat down on the bed beside her. She closed her eyes, unsuccessfully trying to hide from the dead haunting memories of her mother. "She refused to leave this house didn't she?" Usagi asked suddenly.   
  
Jade stared at the wallpaper decorated with moon and stars. "Yes, she did. When father's business partner and his wife died, he had insisted that we buy a bigger house, but mother refused to leave this one."   
  
"Father had a business partner?" Usagi said, her voice weighted with sleep. Now that she had Jade next to her, her anxiety disappeared, leaving her tiredness to overtake her body.   
  
"That was a long time ago Usa, when the company had just started. Go to sleep." Jade kissed her forehead softly before laying her back to sleep. He stared at her sleeping form for a few seconds before walking out of the room.   
  
He descended the stairs and walked into the living room, his eyes haunted with dead memories… His sister with her hair in those ridiculous Odangoes, running wildly around the house like a mad juggernaut until Jade chased her and made her stop. His mother, singing softly as she painted her beautiful pictures. His father in a baseball cap, teaching him how to throw a ball. All that had ended after the death of father's business partner. Not much later, she had died as well…   
  
Jade sighed as he sat down on the living room sofa. His father was dead, and that was that. Mamoru might have planted evidence against Mes Yamamoto, but that would not work in the end. Jade smiled even though his eyes remained bleak, he would make sure Mamoru Chiba, Setsuna Meioh, that bastard Damian Aubigne paid for their crime. In the meanwhile, he could use this situation to his advantage. With his father dead, he would become the company president…  
  
Jade shook his head of innovative ideas as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small cell phone. Pressing the buttons, he awaited for his friend to pick up the phone.   
  
"Kazuo Yamamoto."   
  
Jade smiled. Kazuo never said hello on the phone. "This is Jade, Jade Tsukino."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"My father has been found dead and your uncle, Mes Yamamoto has been taken under questioning, Kazuo," Jade related, his voice bleak of any emotion. He knew Kazuo would care for neither his uncle nor Kenji. Hell, Kazuo had smiled at his own father's funeral. The man was devoid of any emotion; his heart was almost as solid as the stone kunzite.   
  
"What do you want me to do?"   
  
"I want you to come here and take his seat in the Senior Board, as the new president, I do have the power to let you take his seat," Jade replied, his voice firm. "A few other board members may be trying to frame him and I need your help."   
  
"Fine."   
  
Jade frowned. Kazuo did not speak much, but sometimes his terse speech tended to trouble Jade a bit. "Meet me in my office in the Accounts building at seven tomorrow morning, and we will discuss things."   
  
Jade clicked the phone shut without bothering to say goodbye. His lips twisted in a tight smile as he wondered what Kazuo would have answered back if he said good-bye before hanging up.   
  
Jade's smile remained on his lips as he reclined on the sofa. With his father gone, he would have the freedom to change Tsukino Enterprises as he saw fit.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi awoke as sunlight streamed into her face. She immediately sat up on the bed, surprise dawning on her face. Frowning, she picked up a note, placed on her comforter.   
  
"Dear Usa," she read aloud, "I will be back shortly-Jade."   
  
Usagi lay back down on her bed. The horrors of last night still fresh in her mind…   
  
Sitting up quickly, she re-read Jade's note. Scrunching the note into a small paper ball, Usagi made up her mind. She did what she always did in a serious situation, she convinced herself to block out any references to the situation.   
  
She would not think about last night, she would not think of her father or her mother. Determination filled her cerulean eyes, making them somewhat hard. Thinking about their death would definitely not be wise on her part.   
  
Climbing out of the pink bed, Usagi walked to the ridiculous excuse of a closet that had been hers once upon a time. She dragged the door open, smiling slightly as she saw the contents inside.   
  
Usagi pulled out a bathrobe from one of her pink plastic hangers. She gently peeled off her rumpled clothing, eyeing her pink pencil skirt distastefully. Silk could look dreadful if one slept in it… Only Serenity could sleep in a nightgown made of pure silk and still look perfect.   
  
Usagi shut her eyes and clenched her fists, not flinching as her nails cut deep into her skin. She slowed the rhythm of her breathing to match her hear until she wiped the image of her mother from her mind.   
  
Hastily putting on the light pink bathrobe, Usagi made her way into the bathroom across the hall from her room.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Damian walked with his head positioned straight ahead; his dispassionate eyes stared into the distance. He frowned slightly as he reached for his cell phone. Dialing Mamoru's number, Damian rethought their plan about the Tsukino girl.   
  
"Mamoru," he said, wincing as he held his other hand against his head. The pounding in his brain reminded him of the plentiful amount of alcohol he had consumed the other night.   
  
"Yes," came the cold voice on the other end of the line.   
  
Damian took no notice of Mamoru's tone. "I do not think this is a good idea, it is not even legal…" Damian paused as he heard Mamoru's bitter laughter.   
  
"You know Damian, you may correct me if I am wrong, but murder isn't exactly legal either," Mamoru's voice was perfectly poised as if he was simply engaged in a frivolous conversation.   
  
Damian sighed, "No Mamoru, even I cannot do certain things."   
  
"Very well, just visit her today and do what you can. I will handle it from there."   
  
Clicking the phone shut, Damian walked up to the two story house, which looked like the one Mamoru had shown him. How strange that Kenji Tsukino lived in Juuban before his major success. Damian's face furrowed as his eyes lost themselves into pools of confusion. What would he saw to Usagi? How would he… gain her confidence (as Mamoru put it)? Damian sighed as his frown deepened. Raising his hand, he knocked onto the brown door. What could he say to a sixteen year old child? He probably could manipulate-  
  
Damian's thoughts were interrupted as the door clicked open. Shaking his head, Damian averted his eyes to the girl standing on the door way. His eyes widened as his breath caught on his throat.   
  
Usagi was dressed in a robe that seemed too small for her body. Hence, the garb was draped tightly across her petite body. Her loosely flowing blond hair seemed disheveled as it fell loosely on her shoulders.   
  
"Damian?"   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
